


They're Here

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Owen makes his play.Written for challenge 080 - "amnesty" / challenge 034 - "flashback" at 100words.





	They're Here

"I need a hand," Owen said. He kept his voice low, and his head was tilted down and away from the security cameras. "It's something I can't do personally from inside a cell."

She leaned closer and rested her hands on the table's edge. Owen Shaw asking her for a favour? That was certainly a surprise. It'd been an uphill battle just to get in a room with him, but now she was here, she could see the state he was in and just how far this little alliance of theirs had fallen. "Do they have a name?"

"Dominic Toretto."


End file.
